Sakura Blossoms of Blood
by Lady Duzell
Summary: Akito's life is short..There is nothing we can do about it, but maybe, just maybe, you can melt the ice that surounds his heart. Show him the beauty of fallen blossoms without the blood dripping among them...


Sakura Blossoms of Blood

Bunnyasha: Hello everyone! This is my first Fruit's Basket Fanfic so please forgive me if I don't catch the characters personalities completely. I really like the series and was looking around for some stories to read. I really like Akito-

Kyo: WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD!

Yuki: Please shut up, you stupid cat. You interrupted the author.

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT!

Yuki: Shut up, I said. (Kicks Kyo out of author note)

Bunnyasha: As I was saying, I really like Akito, and I was looking around for some good fics, but Akito was either really out of character or a real sick pervert who forced Tohru to be his sex slave…

Yuki: I…I think I'm going to be sick…

Bunnyasha: I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I don't want to crush someone's creativity, and Akito is supposed to be real mean, but no one wants to see Akito's situation to the fullest. I feel that Akito is a tortured soul and needs more credit than he's given. By the way, I will be displaying all of these characters the way they were portrayed to me. All of you out there, who are angered by some differences from the manga, suck it up or don't read, because I am going to display them how they were originally portrayed to me in the beginning of the series. I want to portray them the way I fell in love with the characters and the story. So please except my tribute to Akito, head of the Sohma household.

Chapter one

Akito sat on the back porch of his room. The breeze was dying down as he watched the wind dance with the falling blossoms. His head was lazily tilted to the side with his dark hair brushing against his face. His dark teal eyes were soft with no emotion in them. His hand twitched uncomfortably.

_"I admire your nerve..." Akito lay on the porch as Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and that girl sat in his room behind him. "What have you come here for?" He asked calmly. The bird sat calmly in its cage chirping happily._

_He ran his fingernail across the floor beneath him. She was silent. "Go on...tell me...I won't be angry...What have you come here for?"_

_She paused, "I don't know."_

_He stood up slowly and walked over to her. The apprehension in the room was so thick that it seemed you would need a chain saw to slice through it. He could tell that Hatori, Shigure and even his beloved Yuki were looking up at him tensely, waiting… He fixed his kimono so it was not slipping off his shoulder. He was calm. He sighed looking down at her. How dare she? He then began to lose control. He suddenly grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her to her knees before him. Almost immediately Shigure and Yuki ran forward and grabbed his arms to protect her. He glanced at the two shocked and surprised at first, he then glared at them more than once, but they did not let him go._

_"It's not that you don't know, is it? You just can't say it, can you?" He yelled angrily at her, pulling tighter on her hair and pushing her closer to the floor. "Well let me say it for you! You're going to tell me that you want to go on living with everyone in that house! But I won't allow it." He tightened his grip on her hair even more. "I will make you regret...you ever had anything to do with the Sohma's! You will suffer!" He began to smirk thinking that he had succeeded in making her scared and sad, "You will suffer as we suffer! Did you think, by coming here and kneeling before you could change anything?" He pushed her down to the ground. "Well let me tell you, you can't!"_

_He felt Yuki and Shigure hold their grip on his arms tighter as he pulled the girls hair. "None of you can! You can never leave the Sohma's! Just like you can never go against me!" she began to whimper. "Now, I want to here you beg me for forgiveness. Say you'll never interfere with the Sohma's again." Then she answered in a strange way._

_"It must have been very painful...Akito... being told that the day you were born...you were going to die...It must've been so painful." She said through the non-falling tears. He glared at her. This was not what he wanted. He wanted fear from her…not this._

_"What was! What do you know about it!"_

_"You're right...I can't even imagine...how awful it would be to know something like that...or how terrifying...Shigure...and Yuki...and Kyo...I'm sure they feel the same way...And Hatori, too..." His grip loosened as her words hit him. She began to cry. "And when you pass away, we'll be sad...we'll be very sad to lose you...and so..."_

_He chuckled once. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't believe it. "Who's going to be sad? Everyone is able to live, thanks to me. They all hope I will be gone quickly." Everything was quiet. "I was born in order to die...That's what was decided." Akito wondered if what he was saying was true. It was true, he knew it, and that bitterness just about swallowed him whole._

_"But why? Who decided it had to be like that?" she cried. "Akito, right now you're alive aren't you?" He felt himself snap._

_"Alive? You call this being alive? Do you?" He felt something inside of him crack, his icy coldness his anger, his true feelings…"It's been decided...It's been decided! And they never even asked me..." He knew this was a surprise to them, but right now it didn't matter. He was furious and sad at the same time. The others in the room were all shocked. They stared at Akito surprised and saddened._

_"I...I didn't know my mom was going to die..." She started. 'No…I don't want to hear it.'_

_"Silence! Stop talking!" He yelled furiously, "Hatori!" He quickly turned to Hatori. "I want you to erase this girl's memory! Do it! Now! Hatori!" He sat motionless, not moving from where he sat as though he hadn't heard the yells of Akito at all. They weren't obeying him!_

_"I wanted her to live a long time...I wanted her...to be here, to watch me..." she cried._

_"Stop it..." He nearly began to cry with his voice cracking slightly. "Stop it! Stop crying!" still she continued._

_"I don't know what your family's curse is...but...I'm happy...I'm happy that I know you...Akito..." He wasn't expecting this. "And I don't regret meeting you...or anyone...not at all..." she looked up at Akito, and he was too surprised to be mad at her anymore... "I wanna know you...Please tell me how you feel...Even if you're angry, or bitter, or frustrated...that's okay! Because the important thing is..." she began to cry even harder with tears dripping down her face._

_'No…No! I don't want to hear this! I…' But still she persisted to say the last line of her speech. "Right now Akito..." 'Stop it! Make her stop!' There was a pause, and no one...nothing moved. "You're alive."_

_He stopped. He became so silent. Something she said. 'I'm alive.' He loosened his grip on her hair; the brown silky texture slowly ran through his fingers. He felt Shigure and Yuki drop their guards. In a quick motion he attacked the two pushing them, they fell to the ground and they stared up at Akito with shock. He backed away from them, and her. She had stopped crying and was also staring at him._

_"I don't know..." was all that came out of his mouth. 'I didn't know...I didn't know anything at the moment.'_

'The important thing is...right now Akito...you're alive...'

Akito grabbed his left arm with his right hand. He clenched it tightly, letting his hair shift in front of his eyes as he stared to the side. He **_was_** alive. For the first time he felt the iciness in his heart fade away. The cage that his heart had been locked up was broken by that girl, Tohru Honda… Usually when things were broken you were supposed to be sad, or angry, weren't you? But Akito didn't know what to feel. For once he wasn't able to decipher what he felt. He wasn't angry, he didn't feel spiteful, and he just felt nothing. He was numb and dumbfounded.

Akito sighed shifting slightly as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the Sohma courtyard walls. He heard the faint sounds of footsteps approach him from behind. He did not move when the person was behind him.

"Akito, you should come inside. It's getting cold out here…" He heard the soft voice of Hatori speak. After Akito did not move Hatori spoke again, "Akito, you'll catch cold…" Akito watched the first rays of the moon hit the Cherry Blossom tree before him. "Akito-"

"Hatori, I want to stay out here a little longer…" He said softly watching the beautiful glow of the blossoms. Hatori stared at him. This was the second time Akito had shocked him in one day.

"I suppose it will be alright. But as your doctor I strongly advise against it." Hatori stood for a while waiting for Akito to respond. Hatori turned away when Akito made no response. After the door quietly slid shut, Akito whispered into the dark night.

"Thank you, Hatori…"

-

Tohru was thrilled to be back in the Sohma house. She was also happy to have talked to Akito. So much sadness…so much pain…

She happily walked inside through the front door with her shopping bag at her side. She made her way to the kitchen but then heard the loud sound of what seemed to be a stampede. Tohru looked around herself in fear. S-stampeded! She then did a double take when ten members of the Sohma household burst through the door.

Momiji was the first to speak. "Tohru! Wahh! I thought you wouldn't come back!" Momiji cried, tears running down his cheeks. Kisa ran forward and hugged Tohru with all her might, tears and kisses following shortly afterward. Tohru made to comfort them but was then surprised by Ritsu running forward as well.

"Tohru, are you all right! I was so worried! I'M SORRY I COULD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE! I APPOLOGIZE FOR BEING RUDE!" Tohru smiled at the boy about to open her mouth to say it was okay but was cut off by another Sohma member.

"Shut up! You'll wake the whole god-damn neighborhood!" Kyo yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Ritsu quickly apologized.

"Ah, leave him alone Kyo." Haru warned.

"You want to start somthin, you damn brat!" Kyo and Haru made fighting positions getting ready to fight to the death.

"Please don't fight in my house, you two…" Shigure pleaded.

"Let them be, Shigure. Boys will be boys, it's unstoppable…" Ayame said cheerfully. "Besides, I know how to occupy you…" He said huskily.

"Oh Aya, if you'll let me take you then I will happily…" Shigure said dreamily.

"Tohru are you all right!" Kagura asked interrupting the two older men's impudent conversation. Tohru opened her mouth for what seemed the one-hundredth time, but was cut off once again,

"Of course she's all right! Can't you see, or are you blind? She's standing right before us, not a scratch on her!" Hiro said sarcastically, taking center stage.

"You little brat! Let her speak for once before I break you into a million pieces!" Kyo yelled. He then turned to Tohru, with his scarlet eyes. Tohru gave Kyo a kind smile before turning to everyone.

"I'm fine thank you all for worrying about me." Tohru bowed respectfully to them all. Tohru scanned the familiar faces and found Yuki in the doorway with a happy smile upon his face. Momiji was absolutely squirming by now.

"Tohru!" He cried running forward to hug her. In a puff of smoke, Tohru was left sitting on the ground with a crying rabbit in her lap. She began to pat the soft fur on Momiji's back.

"It's all right now Momiji, I'm here…" She happily smiled down at him. Shortly afterward Kagura and Kisa hugged Tohru as well, and Ritsu stood by happily. Haru patted her softly on the head; as Hiro and Kyo were left blushing slightly staring off to the side. Shigure leaned against a wall and smiled softly at the scene folding before him. He then stared at Ayame who was also smiling.

"I want a hug too!" He began to run over but was grabbed by a very scary Yuki.

"You will do no such thing to Miss Honda, you perverted snake." He warned like a frightening phantom.

Tohru was so happy. 'Look mother! I'm back with all my friends, where I belong. Are you as happy as I am?'

"Alright everyone! Make way for Tohru!" Shigure said. "She still needs to make dinner if any of you want to eat!" They all looked at Tohru, except for the few more mature minds in the room.

"How dare you try to make Miss Honda cook for you after today's events." Yuki said angrily turning on Shigure.

"We should get Take-out or something! She's not your maid!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh help, Tohru! Yuki and Kyo are scaring me!" Shigure faked a frightened voice. Tohru tried to reason with the two angry boys' who were yelling at a non-phased Shigure.

"No, it's really alright you two. It actually makes me feel better." She smiled happily at the two boys who stared at her strangely.

"Fine then, I won't stop ya." Kyo said turning away.

"If it's really what you want…" Yuki also said.

"Yes! Thank you both!" She smiled happily standing up. 'Why should she be saying thank you?' The two thought in unison.

"Alright then, I'll help too!" Kagura said happily.

"You'll probably poison us all…" Kyo muttered. Kagura quickly tackled Kyo and smashed him into the ground breaking his head through a floorboard.

"Momiji will help too!" Momiji announced loudly, Kisa nodded in agreement, happily running along happily to the kitchen. Tohru smiled happily after the two waiting for Kagura to calm down and join her.

"Aya!" Shigure called softly, his tone had now taken a more serious tone. "Come with me." Ayame obediently followed behind his friend, leaving the loud group behind him.

Once the two were inside Shigure's office, he motioned for Ayame to sit across from him. Ayame giddily sat down, but as soon as he saw Shigure's serious face he changed his attitude.

"I wanted to tell you about what happened at the Sohma main house." Shigure rested his chin in his upturned palm. He watched Ayame with veiled eyes.

"Oh goody, I was waiting for when you would tell me all the juicy details." Ayame was faking a happy expression even though he knew the story would be a sad tale even though Tohru still had her life and memory intact.

"Akito…" Ayame was surprised by the change of talk. Weren't they going to talk about Tohru? "I believe that Tohru might have changed Akito today…" Ayame was surprised.

"Akito…but, that's impossible…"Ayame was not hearing things correctly, right?

"Tohru has changed us all; do you really think that it's impossible to have changed the most cursed person in this family, even by just a little bit?"

-

Akito was still sitting out bathing in the moons light. He pressed his hand up against the night covering up the moon. Tohru was like the light. Yes, Miss Honda was nothing but a big source of light. Akito did not like the light; he only swallowed and put out the light that was left in the Sohma family members. But Tohru had somehow revived that light inside of them. One by one he watched them go slowly toward her. He felt irritated that he could only watch and not stop her. He had let this happen, he had let her live in Shigure's house, and he had let her take Yuki away from him. But Akito wondered what that feeling deep down was that he felt. Maybe he had felt that maybe, he might be able to see the light…take pleasure in its presence…or to touch it. He clenched his hand around the air, pretending to grasp the moon in his hand.

He brought the hand back down to his lap. He stared at the long thin fingers. He could not obtain the light no matter how much he desired it. He was too cursed…but perhaps, Tohru would not push away from him like all the others. Just maybe she could teach him and spark a flicker of light into him.

"Akito, you need to come in now." Hatori was behind him again. Akito was tempted to yell at him to let him be but grinded his teeth instead. He glanced over his shoulder to observe Hatori who was in his dark room. Hatori was on his knees and was a respectful distance away from Akito. The light was off. "Please, you might catch a cold, and then your condition will get worse." Hatori bowed his head now; his white coat was draped along the floor behind him. His left eye was covered by hair being draped over it. Kana flashed into his mind. Still after all Akito had done to him Hatori did not blame him for taking away the only woman he had ever loved…

"Hatori…" Hatori glanced up at Akito.

"Yes?" He asked not sure what Akito was going to ask.

"Is it true…?" Akito trailed off turning his body toward Hatori fully but still letting his head loll lazily to the side.

"Is what true?" Hatori asked confused.

"What that girl said…is it true that you all will…" Akito sighed, "Forget it. It's nothing." Akito laid his body down on the floor and closed his eyes. Hatori did not move, he did not speak. Akito hated this silence, but he would not break the silence since it was expected of him to break it with angered fists and screams of acrimony.

Movements from Hatori made Akito open his eyes. Hatori was standing up and had obviously given up trying to make Akito come inside. Hatori made his way over to Akito's futon and grabbed the blanket from it. He then came back to Akito and placed the blanket atop Akito's form. Akito stared at Hatori with wide eyes. Hatori then walked across the room to the door, he paused for a moment, and then turned back around to look at Akito. "It's true by the way…" Hatori said softly. Akito let out a loud gasp. "We will all be sad when you are gone… Don't stay up too long." He closed the door softly as Akito pushed himself up off the ground letting the blanket slip off of his form. Hatori was gone when he had finally stood up. His kimono was slipping off his shoulder.

"H-hatori…" Akito stared after him with his arm outreached. "Heh…" Dropping his arm he then looked down at the ground. Yes, maybe he would get to see the light in his dark heart. Akito made his way back outside and lay back down onto the blanket from his bed. He ran his fingers along the blanket in front of his face. '_Yes, jus a little longer…just let me learn the light inside of Miss Honda's heart until I pass away…give me just a little more time…_'

-

Tohru glanced happily around at all the faces she had come to know and love. Haru and Kyo were bickering while Hiro would add in how stupid they were, Ritsu was apologizing for the one hundredth time to Kagura for spilling soy sauce on her Kyo backpack, while Momiji and Kisa were playing around, Shigure and Ayame were telling Yuki about their schooldays and for the first time Yuki actually looked interested. '_So many happy faces!_' she thought. But for all these smiling faces, there is still one more person out there who could not understand these joys…Akito did not yet understand true happiness and joy…

"I'll go get some coffee and tea!" Tohru said happily getting up and heading for the kitchen. Tohru boiled the water and prepared some cups, humming a tune to herself. She got out a serving pan and began to stack cups on top of it.

"Miss Honda?" A voice asked from behind her. Startled she quickly turned around, only to see Yuki standing in the doorway.

After sighing she regained her composure. "I'm sorry, you scared me. Is there something you need?" Yuki walked over to her and also began to stack the cups onto the serving pan.

"There are a lot of people here tonight, so I thought I would help." Yuki smiled at her kindly.

"You really don't have too…"

"Oh but I really want to help, Honda-san."

Tohru returned the smile and softly thought to herself how lucky she was to have a friend like Yuki in her life. She turned off the heat on the water when it began to whistle and placed it on the serving pan.

Yuki glanced over at Tohru, who had begun to hum to herself again. She was always so cheerful! He watched her hair shift over her shoulder and he felt the sudden urge to brush it back behind her ear. She was so plain, yet so beautiful to him. If he had to pick one thing he liked the most about her he wouldn't be able to tell. 'That's not true.' He told himself, 'You absolutely adore Tohru's smile.' He felt his lips turn into a happy smile, across his face. He had begun to smile more often, he realized, all because of Tohru. He wasn't scared to let people know how he felt anymore…he was free…

The two made their way out to the dining room and set the pan down on the short table. Tohru poured tea for everyone except for Shigure, who preferred something stronger. Momiji and Kisa got out the sugar and began to pile a many whole scoops into their tea. Kyo then smacked Momiji on the head, saying he was ruining the flavor by doing that. Tohru was just so happy. '_I'm finally back with my friends! Where I belong! Where I need to be! Where people need me the most! I'm home!_'

After having everyone over for tea, and some of Tohru's deserts, they made their way for home. Tohru happily walked up the familiar stairs that she had gone up and down so many times. She even grinned wider when she heard the familiar sound of the last step creaking beneath her foot. Yes, it was good to be home! Tohru made her way for her room but stopped noticing Kyo standing in front of her door.

"Kyo…? Did you need something?" Kyo had had his back turned to her so the sound of her voice startled him. He turned around with a loud yelp. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" She asked rushing over to the frightened Neko.

"No! I'm fine!" He yelled. He then regretted yelling after seeing her worried sad expression. '_Oh shit! Please don't cry!_' Kyo averted his gaze from her eyes. '_Damn!_' How had he become so weak around Tohru? Why did his heart skip a beat now every time he saw her? Why did she have to look so damn cute all the time? "I mean, it's not like it's your fault. I'm just tense having that damn Yuki around!" '_That's right, blame it on the rat!_' "So anyway!" he yelled trying to keep the attention off of him jumping ten feet in the air. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"You did?" Tohru asked happily. "Why don't you come in then, Kyo?" she opened the door and held her arm out beckoning him in, but Kyo hesitated.

"Are you…T-that's a girl's room! I can't go in there!" He said hastily a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

'_Oh, Kyo is such a gentlemen!_' Tohru thought happily. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you were so gentlemen like." She shut the door and then turned to Kyo.

"I am not!" He protested. "I mean I am but I- It's just…master always told me that it's impolite to go into a girl's room if you don't have a relationship with them…" He lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs and face now beet red.

"But Kyo! We do have a relationship!" Tohru said determined.

Kyo shot his head up, shocked. Maybe Tohru liked… "We do…?"

"Yes!" Kyo hopefully looked up at Tohru. May be she liked… "We are both good friends!" …Him? Kyo fell to the floor from her answer. '_So that's it! We're only friends!_' Tohru quickly got on her knees to help Kyo off the floor, but he had gotten up as quickly as he had fallen. "I'm sorry! Was it something I said?" Tohru asked upset that it might have been her who made him fall. '_Yeah it has everything to do with something you said…_'

"No. I just tripped is all." Kyo lied.

"Oh…so what do you need?" Tohru asked, with a wide smile across her face. '_Damnit!_' His heart was skipping again!

"It's nothing really." Kyo said turning away. Tohru sadly lowered her hand.

"Oh…" What if it was something he couldn't share with her? Maybe he didn't trust her. Kyo heard her sad tone and turned around. In a sweep of motion he brushed against her. He then whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll ask you later, I'm just not ready." He then turned from Tohru and made his way to his own room. '_What was that?_' Tohru asked herself, bringing a hand to her heated temple. Did Kyo just kiss her on the forehead! Tohru walked into her room and closed the door with her flushed face. She must have been imagining things! Tohru dismissed the thought when she yawned aloud. Time to get ready for bed!

Tohru changed into her pajamas and then planted a kiss on her mother's picture. '_Mom…thank you for guiding me today…_' She sighed opening her eyes. '_Maybe we can melt Akito's heart too, mom…what do you think?_' Tohru then got into bed turning off her nightstand light.

-

Bunnyasha: So…what did you think? I haven't decided the pairing, but this story is based around Akito's pain and suffering. I'd really like your input!

Kyo: YOU ARE KIDDING ME! THIS STORY SUCKS! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD!

Yuki: And I suppose you want it to be about you, stupid cat.

Bunnyasha: Please keep it down!

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! I APPOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOUT SO MUCH IN THIS FIC! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Bunnyasha: You're screaming more in the author note then you are in the real story…

Ritsu: I'M SORRY!

Bunnyasha: It's okay! Just say this real loud as way of apology… (Hands Ritsu a flashcard)

Ritsu: Okay….PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
